Syaoran's wings
by DistantShadow
Summary: In the land of Spira everyone is born with cats ears and tails. If someone ever goes through great pain or depression, they lose their ears, but to lose your tail and become human, you have to experience something more personal.
1. Dreams

-1In the land of Spira everyone is born with cats ears and tails. If someone ever goes through great pain or depression, they lose their ears, but to lose your tail and become human, you have to experience something more personal. One girl, Sakura Kinomoto, age 16 was walking down the lonely path up to Seijou High School. The day had started like any other, sleeping through her alarm, rushing breakfast and speeding to school. Except last night, Sakura had a strange dream.

_Flashback_

_Walking down the river-side, towards the pier. A shadowed figure was standing at the of the pier, staring out at the horizon. Suddenly the figure stood up and turned to face Sakura. Cold amber eyes pierced through her. The figure had no cat-like features, but then giant black wings spread from the figures back._

_End of flashback_

Sakura's POV

"Those eyes… were so… cold" I said to myself, I shivered. _I hope I never see those eyes again._

Suddenly I crashed into someone and fell to the floor, my bag split open and everything inside went across the path. A hand appeared at my face, I looked up to see my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my god, Sakura-chan I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

"It's ok Tomoyo-chan" I took her hand and pulled myself up, and started to gather my things together.

"It's just I was distracted, I kept thinking about my latest project I wasn't looking where I was going.."

"I said it's ok Tomoyo-chan, stop worrying, see I'm fine" I twirled around, holding my things close to my chest.

"But your bag…" She said, barley whispering. I could tell she was really upset about this, I was about to say something but then the bell went for first period.

"Come on Tomoyo-chan the bell just went, don't worry about my bag I can always get another one ok?" I said trying to drag Tomoyo to class. "Come on! Tomoyo-chan we're going to be late!!" that got her attention, she turned around and ran to class, dragging me behind her instead.

We got to class just before the teacher and sat in our usual places, I sat at the back one up form the corner and Tomoyo sat next to me. There's been a space behind me ever since my friend Meilin Li moved back home. It's been so quiet without her here, it's been six weeks and I'm still not used to not having her around. Then, Terada-sensei came into the class and scribbled something on the board.

"Ahem. Class, before we begin, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today. He's moved here from Hong Kong and will be with us until the end of the year. Please welcome him."

Suddenly, all the girls in the class started whispering and giggling about the fact there's a new boy in the class. All the boys on the other hand, were thinking one thing _is he going to be competition?. _At that moment I was still spacing out and staring out the window, a flash of amber eyes came into my mind. My head snapped up in time to see a boy with messy chestnut hair was walking up to the teacher. He was quite tall, at least a head taller than me.

"Everyone, this is Syaoran Li. Li-san could you please sit behind Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san please raise your hand."

Syaoran looked around to see if anyone raised their hand. Amber eyes scanned the room and saw one empty seat. Obviously the teacher meant that chair but no one had raised their hand yet.

_Those amber eyes… he… he couldn't be… _I was too shocked and in thought to realise that he had actually gone past me to sit down.

"Kinomoto-san? Are you with us? KINOMOTO-SAN!!" Terada-sensei shouted, standing right in front of me.

"Hoe?" I looked up and saw the teacher in front of my desk, "HOE!" I jumped up out of chair, everyone in the class started giggling. A blush crept up on my face as I sat back down. _god how embarrassing! _

"Good to know your back Kinomoto-san, now I can begin the lesson." he walked back up to the board and started writing equations on the board. "Class, you have the rest of the lesson to solve these equations, those who don't finish will be back here at the end of school." The teacher sat down in his chair and buried his head into some paperwork.

_Ahh algebra!?! Sigh…. I can't do this! _I sneaked a look at the boy behind me, _he hasn't got ears, or a tail. How strange, I wonder what happened to him._

Syaoran's POV

I was trying to do the equations and I could feel that girl staring at me. Her sparkling emerald eyes were bore into me. I looked up at her, her auburn hair fell just past her shoulders, she had such an innocent look to her. Her eyes were calm and cheerful, she doesn't know pain or sadness. She's a child in a 16 year-olds body. _Why is she staring at me? Why won't she look away? Normally if I look up, girls blush and look away._

Sakura's POV

_Oh my god now he's looking at me, what do I do? Should I look away? _My eyes looked over him, I couldn't help it, his messy chestnut hair, his toned arms, his cold amber eyes… I flustered and looked away. The bell went, I looked down at my paper _I guess I'm coming back after-school sigh…_

Tomoyo and I walked to our next class, Syaoran wasn't in that class. Before I knew it, it was lunch-time. Tomoyo and I sat down at our usual spot by the cherry blossom trees, this is my favourite place in the whole school. I always ate my lunch here, ever since I came to this school. I always felt at peace here. Surrounded by trees, away from the playground so it was always quiet and calm.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's with you today you keep spacing out." Naoko asked. Naoko always knew if something wrong with one of us, she's the smartest girl in our year, maybe the whole school. Even though she wore glasses she still looked stunning.

"What else is new, Sakura-chan's always like that." Chiharu said with a mouth full of food. She's my another best friend of mine as well as Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika. Ever since we were little she's always had her hair in two plaits. She says because she's always had it like that when we were young, she thinks she looks weird when she has it down, or something like that. She's the oldest out of all of us.

"Don't be mean, Sakura-chan's not that bad" Rika said. Rika is a very shy girl, but she's never afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Every now and then Chiharu's and Rika's beliefs clash and they have a huge argument about it, but they're always best friends again the next day.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" said a sweet voice. Tomoyo had to be the best looking girl in the entire school, with her perfect curvature, long purple hair and deep amethyst eyes, it's hard to say otherwise. Every boy in the school wants her, but they don't stand a chance. Tomoyo's heart already belonged to someone. She's my cousin and we've known each other since we were born. Her mother and mine were best friends before mine died. I practically count Tomoyo as my sister because we're so close.

"Hoe?" Then I realised I hadn't touched a single bit of my bento and was still standing up. "Whoops, hehehe" I sat down on the floor, looking at the ground to avoid their gazes.

"So…?" Chiharu said forcing my head up to look at her.

"So what?" I asked, putting an innocent face on.

"Don't even try it, you know that doesn't work on me. Come on Saks what's going on with you today?" Chiharu asked, finally letting go of my head. I opened my mouth to answer but just at that moment Yamazaki-kun came running up to us, dragging none other than Syaoran Li behind him.

"Hey guys!" Yamazaki said cheerfully, letting his grip on Syaoran go. Syaoran looked around at each of us, then his eyes landed on me. Emerald met amber. _Those eyes, the ones from my dream. But there's no way he could be the figure in my dream._

"Hey Yamazaki-kun!" all of us chorused, my eyes still fixed on Li.

"Ohayou Li-kun" Tomoyo said sweetly, trying to get him involved. Li just looked at her in acknowledgement but didn't answer. He was just forced to sit down by Yamazaki and stared up at the sky.

"Sakura-chan I'm really sorry about this morning, I'll buy you a new bag, I promise." Tomoyo said holding my hand.

"I said don't worry about it, didn't I Tomoyo-chan?"

"Fine if you won't let me buy you a new bag, at least let me do something fro your birthday." Tomoyo said. The girls always want me to celebrate my birthday no matter what. I don't really understand why, I don't really like making a big deal out of it, I don't like all the attention.

"But Tomoyo…"

"No buts!" the girls said at once. It was the same every year. Once I even didn't go to school on my birthday to hide from them, and didn't go out where they wanted me to, but in the end they just stormed my house with presents and party poppers and made a party.

I looked over at Li, he looked pretty confused and uncomfortable.

"Fine, I just can't say no to you guys can I?"

"Nope" they smiled.

"So what have you got in mind this time then Tomoyo-chan?"

"How does a week long sleepover sound to you guys? At my house, all nine of us." Now that did sound pretty fun, but where did she get nine from? I looked around, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko where all looking at her with confused looks as well. There's only five of us, where did the other four come from?

"Erm… yeah that sounds great Tomoyo-chan but where did you get nine from?" I asked

"Well, there's me, you, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Meilin-chan, Eriol-kun and Li-kun" Tomoyo said. I saw out the corner of my eye Li was looking at her as if she was an alien from outer space or something.

"Why me? You don't even know me." Li asked

"Well you seem nice enough, and you're Eriol-kun and Meilin-chan's cousin, so I don't see why not." Tomoyo answered. _Wait a minute, cousins!?! Since when? And wait Meilin-chan and Eriol-kun are back? How does she know that?_

"How did you know I'm their cousin?" Li asked with one eyebrow raised. Tomoyo moved next to Li and whispered in his ear so none of us could hear except him.

Syaoran's POV

"How did you know I'm their cousin?" I asked the purple-haired girl. She moved next to me and whispered in my ear.

"I know a lot of things Li-kun" she said before moving back to where she was.

_What's that supposed to mean? that she knows about me? How could she? Even if she does know Meilin and Hiragiizawa_ ._ they wouldn't tell her anything. I've had enough of this. _I got up and started to walk towards the school. I heard them call my name but I just ignored them and carried on. After a while I found myself totally lost. _Great, I hate being new. _Then I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I turned to find myself looking into two sparkling emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" I demanded, _why the hell did she follow me?_

"I just came to see if you were okay, and so you didn't get lost on your first day" she said cheerfully with the biggest smile on her face. _how can she just smile like that? I didn't think this kind of innocence existed anymore._

"I'm fine by myself, I don't need your help." I said and started to walk off in a different direction, she just skipped along behind me. How frustrating. I whipped round to face her again.

"What?" I gave her a death glare to try and scare her off, it normally worked whenever I use it.

"I'm just making sure you know your way, oh and by the way that look won't work on me" she giggled. _Giggled? Why the hell is she giggling? Whatever, I need to find someway of ditching her._

"You know I had a dream about you last night." she said as we turned a corner. I stopped. _What did she just say? She had a dream about me?_

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else." I said

"Nuh uh, there's no way…. I could mistake…. Those eyes…" I looked at her, she seemed to be in a daze.

"I'm sure there are many other people with my colour eyes. Now can you leave me alone? I don't need your help"

"No one I know has amber eyes like yours."

"What do you man by that? Loads of people here have amber eyes"

"Not like yours"

"What?"

"Your eyes are so… cold like they've seen too much. There's no cheerfulness or innocence in them anymore. You know they say eye are the window to your soul. When you looked at me in my dream, I shivered because they were so dull and lifeless. When you looked at me in class, I shivered again. There's no mistaking it, no ones ever made me feel that way before."

"What the hell? Why are you telling me this?" I was getting annoyed now, how dare she say that about me, that I'm dead inside. She doesn't even know me. I quickened my pace to get away from her, but she just skipped along faster.

"It's just in my dream you had huge black wings, you looked like a dark angel" I stopped, she bumped into the back of me. I swung round

"I just thought you might have an idea why I saw you like that in my dream." she said

"You saw my true form…"

Sakura's POV

"You saw my true form…" he barely whispered. If I wasn't standing so close I wouldn't of heard him. Then I realised how close I was to him, I flustered and moved away.

"What did you say?" I asked with an innocent face, maybe he didn't want me to hear that.

"Nothing" he said and walked off.

_His true form?_

Tomoyo's POV

I watched Sakura chase after Li, I was going to go after them but I cell rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello my amethyst beauty." a male voice said sweetly on the other side of the phone

"He..Hey Eriol-kun"

"Has my cousin arrived yet?"

"Hai, he came this morning, everything's set and ready."

"Good, Meilin and I will be there in two days, see you then my love"

"Hai, see you then dear"

I hung up. _Two days, I guess I'll have to set up the sleepover by myself then. _

The bell went so I gathered up my things, said bye to the girls and went to find Sakura before we were late for class.

After a while I found Sakura standing by herself looking into the distance.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan the bell went, we're late for class" I waved my hand in front of her face but she still didn't move. "Sakura-chan!!" I started shaking her, and dragged her to class. _Whatever's on her mind doesn't matter now, she'll tell me later I'm sure._

Sakura's POV

The rest of the day went really fast, Li wasn't in any of my afternoon classes, before I knew it the last bell went. I walked with Tomoyo to the lockers, changed my shoes and we started off out the gates. We were walking for about five minutes before Tomoyo stopped in front of me.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you've been acting really weird today, what's going on?" she looked so concerned.

"It's nothing" she made a face "really, it's nothing I just had a strange dream, that's all"

"What happened?"

I told her about my dream, about how Li was standing on the pier with giant black wings sprouting from his back, and how cold and piercing his amber eyes were.

"Wow, sounds intense. Did he have cat features in your dream or not?" Tomoyo asked touching her silver cat ears.

"Nope, I wonder what happened to him…"

"Yeah it's very strange for someone our age not to have cat features. Anyway this is where I leave, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan" she hugged me then skipped off to the right, her purple hair swaying in the wind and long silver tail swinging by her ankles. I started walking to my house. I couldn't stop thinking about Li and my dream. Why was I having a dreams about him? I hadn't even met him before today. _This is all too weird. _I reached my house and made a bee-line for the kitchen. It was my turn to cook dinner. I started up dinner and half an hour later my father came home.

"Tadaima!" Fujitaka shouted.

"Welcome home Otou-san, I've almost finished!" I shouted back. He poked his head around the kitchen door.

"Mmm smells good, Sakura-san. How was school today?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"It was good, same as usual, except…" I stopped when I heard the door open and Touya came into the room. "Hey onii-chan" I greeted, I finished dinner, dished up and gave them their plates. I sat down opposite my brother.

"Hey kaijuu" he smirked.

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" I stomped on his foot and heard a slight 'Itai!' as I started eating. After we finished, I washed up the plates and went upstairs to my room. I guess I'll tell father about Li some other time.

_Walking down the river-side, towards the pier. A shadowed figure was standing at the of the pier, staring out at the horizon. Suddenly the figure stood up and turned to face Sakura. Cold amber eyes pierced through her. The figure had no cat-like features, but then giant black wings spread from the figures back._

"_Sakura…"_

_The figure spoke…_

"_Help me…"_

Beep, beep, beep.

I slowly opened my eyes. _That dream again, but this time he said something. _I looked up the clock. 7:45am.

My eye widened.

"HOE!!! I'm going to be late!!"

I got ready as fast as I could and raced downstairs. I grabbed some toast and stuffed it into my mouth as I legged it to school. I had five minutes to make it to class.

As I reached the school, there was no one in the playground, everyone was in class. _Hoe, I'm so late._

I sprinted to my locker, changed my shoes and ran as if my life depended on it up the stairs and into the classroom.

Syaoran's POV

The teacher was just about to start when Kinomoto slammed open the door and stood their panted as if she just ran a marathon.

"Sorry… I'm late…. Alarm… broke…." she said between breaths.

"It's quite alright Kinomoto-san, we know by now how late you can be. Please make your way to your seat quietly so we can begin." Terada-sensei instructed.

"Hai, sensei. Gomenasai." she bowed and walked to the seat in front of me and sat down. She sighed and started writing something.

Soon after a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked up and saw Kinomoto waving at me.I picked up the note and opened it. It said:

_Hey, remember what I told you yesterday? I had the same thing last night. Except this time you spoke to me. Sakura x_

I looked at her again, she was busy trying to do the equations on the board. _Why is she telling me this? Wait I said something in the dream? What if…? _ I scribbled down a reply and threw it back to her. I saw her read it then write something down and throw it back.

_What did I say?_

_You said help me x_

A confused look spread across my face. I was about to answer when the bell went. So I packed up my things and made my way to the gym.

Sakura's POV

_Hmm… he didn't answer back, maybe he didn't have time. Oh well gotta get to the gym before I'm late again._

I got there on time, and got changed in the changing rooms. Our PE kit was a white t-shirt and white PE skirts for cheerleading. The boys wore white t-shirts and black shorts for soccer. I looked around my class and saw the girls in the corner, I was about to make my way to them when I saw Li standing by himself near the boys changing rooms. I walked up to him, ignoring the looks I was getting.

"Hey Li-kun"

Syaoran's POV

I just got changed for gym and because all the others were taking so long getting ready I stood outside and leaned against the changing room wall. I stared up at the sky thinking about the note she gave me. _Help me? Why would I ask for her help? _Then a sweet voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hey Li-kun" by this time half the class was outside waiting for the others. All the guys were checking her out, some even whistled! _How is she not bothered by that? Wait. Why am I bothered by that?_

"Hey Kinomoto" I replied, I looked over at the guys again, they looked pretty jealous. _Is it because Kinomoto's talking to me? _I heard a whistle blow.

"Oh that's me, see you later okay Li-kun?" she ran off to the other side of the field, but turned to wave at me, I waved back. And went to my class.

Sakura's POV

I went over to the girls, and got into position. We did a few routine cheers before the guys started soccer. I looked over and saw that Li-kun was picked captain of his team. The guys got into position and the game started. _Wow Li-kun is really good._ By the end of gym all the girls were worn out and all the guys were covered in mud. I got into the changing room, had a shower and got changed. I waited outside for the girls. After a while Li-kun came out of the boys changing rooms, the girls were taking so long so I decided to go and talk to him.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran's POV

I heard someone shout my name so I turned to find Kinomoto running towards me. _She's seems so happy all the time. _Her auburn her glistened in the sun, her ears were perked up and her tail was wagging like a new born kitten. When she reached me she pulled me into a hug. I was so shocked that I didn't return it. People don't normally run up to me and hug me you know. She seemed a little disappointed that I didn't return it.

"Hey Li-kun, you're really good at soccer" she said finally letting go of me and smiling.

"Er… Arigatou" I thanked, I could feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks. _What are you doing?!? You don't blush, stop it! _I managed to hide it before she realised. "Err… Daidouji's coming over." I could see out the corner of my eye that her friends were making their way over here. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. _Does she ever stop smiling like that?_

"Hey Tomoyo-chan over here!" Her friends came over, and they all hugged me as well! I really don't understand this. I think Kinomoto realised how uncomfortable I was.

"Hey guys stop smothering him." she said pulling them off.

"Kawaii, Sakura-chan wants him all to her self" Daidouji said, I looked at Kinomoto she was blushing! Blushing!

"Tomoyo-chan" Kinomoto moaned and hit Daidouji. _I'll never understand those girls. _I thought as I walked away.

I went to my locker and threw my kit in there. I took out my bento and walked to a secluded spot behind some cherry blossom trees. It was only when I heard a girls voice that I realised this is where they were eating yesterday. _Great, I've gotta get out of here without them seeing me._

"Li-kun?" said a sugary voice.

_Too late._

Normal POV

Syaoran swung round and found himself facing a tall, slim, blonde haired girl. Her hair reached half way down her back. She had black cat ears, but no tail. She sauntered up to Syaoran and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Syaoran" she purred "My name is Ayumi, I'm from your Japanese class."

"Don't Touch me" Syaoran said taking her hand off his shoulder.

"Ooooh a bad guy huh?" she smirked "I like bad guys"

Again she placed her hand on his shoulder and pressed herself closer to him.

"You don't have a tail huh? What have you done then?" she said as she touched him down there.

"That's none of you business, slut. Now get off me" Syaoran said anger building up inside him.

"Fine, I'll let you go for now, but I'll be back my dear Syao-kun" she whispered in his ear. She let go and sauntered off.

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran turned to face a pair of deep emerald eyes.

"Kinomoto" he said in a low and harsh voice. Sakura was taken back by this, even though she's only known him a day, he's never been cold enough to talk to her like that.

"What's the matter? Li-kun?" she asked, upset and concerned.

Syaoran noticed the sadness in her voice, he didn't mean to upset her.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to say it like that, it's just Ayumi, was asking personal questions. It got to me"

Sakura seemed satisfied with the answer, and smiled again, she picked up her bento and went to find a place to sit down. Syaoran was about to follow, when Tomoyo spoke.

"Oh that question. Eh Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked smirking. Syaoran looked up at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"How do you know so much about me? Is it Hiragiizawa, did he tell you about me?" Syaoran asked grabbing hold of Tomoyo's shoulders and shaking her.

"Calm down Li-kun, Eriol-kun has told me nothing about you." she replied calmly

"Calm down? Calm down?!? How is it you know so much about me then?" he yelled at her face

"I know because you told me, Syao-syao" Tomoyo whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. He slowly let go of Tomoyo's shoulders and sunk to his knees.

"You….you?" Tomoyo was about to say something but Sakura came back.

"What's taking you guys so long, come on everyone else is already there."

Syaoran's POV

I followed Kinomoto over to her friends. _Why am I with these girls still? It's only been a day and they're treating me like I've been there best friends for years. Maybe this is why Meilin liked them so much. _

"So when is the week long sleepover going to start Tomoyo-chan?" Chiharu asked, with a mouth full of food. _Why is it whenever she talks, she has food in her mouth?_

"Two days from today" she answered simply "don't forget to pack a bag for a five day week. It's going to be half term so we don't need to worry about school either. Also my mother won't be there so we'll be in charge of the house, but we don't need to worry about too much the maids will take care of cooking and cleaning."

_Maids? Is Daidouji rich or something? _It was like Daidouji could read my mind or something.

"Yes Li-kun I have maids. Don't look so surprised. Ohohohohoho." she giggled.

_I thought all rich people were stuck-up and snobby. Well I guess I was wrong._

The rest of lunch was a blur, the girls started gossiping about the different guys in the school, I think one of them said something about me and they all giggled but I wasn't really paying attention so I just shrugged it off. I couldn't stop thinking about Kinomoto. Not in that way, but about her dreams. _Why does she dream about me? Especially me with black wings and asking for help? How could she have a dream about me before I came here? It doesn't make any sense._

Normal POV

The rest of the day went as normal. Sakura and the others went their separate ways to their different classes.

At the end of the day Sakura and Tomoyo went the same way home as they have been for years. They talked about what had happened in their afternoon classes until they came to the corner, they said their good-byes and went different ways.

The next day went as normal. Sakura was late again but this time made it before Terada-sensei was about to begin. Morning classes were just a blur to Sakura, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She had the same dream again last night.

_Flashback_

_Walking down the river-side, towards the pier. A shadowed figure was standing at the of the pier, staring out at the horizon. Suddenly the figure stood up and turned to face Sakura. Cold amber eyes pierced through her. The figure had no cat-like features, but then giant black wings spread from the figures back._

"_Sakura"_

"_Help me…. Please… only you can save me"_

_End of flashback_

Syaoran ate lunch with them again today. He was still wondering what he was doing there, but either way Sakura was glad he stayed with them, she really wanted to be close to him, she didn't know why she just did. Although today, she couldn't focus enough to eat, the dream gets longer each night, Syaoran says more each night. All Sakura can think about is whether she actually wants to know what these dreams are about or not. After all they could just be dreams, but they didn't feel like normal dreams.

The afternoon went just as the morning did. Her friends kept asking her if she was okay every five minutes and she often had teachers screaming her name again and again to get her attention.

The last bell went and the school emptied. Sakura walked with Tomoyo again, did the same thing as everyday.

When she made it home she felt she couldn't eat still, so went upstairs and fell asleep.

Sakura's POV

_Walking down the river-side, towards the pier. A shadowed figure was standing at the of the pier, staring out at the horizon. Suddenly the figure stood up and turned to face Sakura. Cold amber eyes pierced through her. The figure had no cat-like features, but then giant black wings spread from the figures back._

"_Sakura"_

"_Help me… please…. Only you can save me"_

"_I need you…. Please"_

_That dream again. He was begging me. As if I was leaving or something._

Beep, beep, beep

_Sigh… tonight is the first night of the sleepover. Well better get up for school._

Time Skip

Sakura's POV

_I can't believe Tomoyo actually convinced me to let this sleepover happen. Actually I can't believe Li-kun agreed to go. I wonder why he did, he made it pretty clear he doesn't like me, but then again he's Meilin-chan and Eriol-kun's cousin._

I had a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and ran downstairs. Otou-san was cooking dinner, I sat I down at the table.

"Konnichi wa Okaa-san" I said to a picture. Everyday and night I say hello to a picture of my mother. She died when I was three, although I didn't really know her that well I still loved her and loved hearing any stories my father or brother told me about her. She's so pretty, a lot of people say I look just like she did when she was my age, but I don't think I was nearly as beautiful as she was. Looking at the picture, I realised my mother didn't have any cat-like features.

"Otou-san.. How come okaa-san doesn't have ears?" I questioned. My father turned around and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I think your too young for the time being, I'll tell you when your older." he said and turned back to carry on with dinner

"Okay. Oh there's a new student that joined my class two days ago. He's coming to the sleepover tonight."

"Really? Already that close?"

"Not really, he's very quiet and I don't think he really likes me that much, but I want to be friends so I'm trying my hardest. His name is Syaoran Li, he's Meilin-chan and Eriol-kun's cousin." At that my father dropped a plate and it smashed across the floor, I got up and ran to him, his face was pale and shocked.

"Otou-san what's the matter? Are you okay?" His eyes focused again, and he snapped out of his daze.

"Hai, Sakura-san I'm fine, does the boy you speak of have any cat features?" he asked picking up the broken pieces of the chine plate.

"Iie, he's human." My father stopped again,

"Even a tail?" he asked

"Iie, he's human" I looked at the clock and realised I was late for my own party, I helped dad with the rest of the pieces and threw them away, I ran upstairs to get my bag and ran back down again. I quickly shoved my dinner in my mouth and swallowed. I put my shoes on, shouted good-bye to my dad and ran out the house towards Tomoyo's house. As I was racing down the path, I sped round the corner and smashed right into someone and fell to the ground.

"Itai!" I yelled. I looked up and in front of me was a pair of big black wings. I shook my head and looked up again, a hand was in front of my face. I took it and got myself up.

"You should really watch where your going, your not that late you know" a familiar voice said

"Li…kun?" I looked down and saw I was still holding his hand, I blushed and snatched my hand back. I saw him smirk.

"Come on you don't want to be late for your own party do you? Just standing there won't get you to Daidouji-san's any faster." he laughed and walked off, I picked up by bag and ran after him.

"Hey Li-kun, how come you agreed to come? I thought you didn't like me."

"I never said I didn't like you, and besides I don't have a choice. Meilin's making me."

"Oh, so you don't actually want to go?"

Syaoran's POV

_Is she…. sad? Why would she be sad? You're insane, she's know you two days, she's not going to be upset over something like that._

"Sigh… I never said that did I?" I looked down at her face and it looked like her face brightened when I said that.

"So… erm… Li-kun?" I saw her fiddling with her fingers.

"Hai?" we were almost at Daidouji's, one more corner and we're there. If she has something to say now would be a good time.

"Well… erm…"

"Just say it already, we're almost at Daidouji's" I dragged her around the corner

"Can…can we be friends?" _did I hear her right? Can we be friends? She's gotta be joking._

Sakura's POV

_Why did you have to ask that, you baka! He's going to think you're a little kid now. Baka, baka, baka!_

"Erm… just forget what I said" I quickly said and ran up to Tomoyo's door, I was about to knock when Li grabbed my hand. I looked up at him with shock written all over my face. He put my hand down, and just looked at me, his cold amber eyes bore into me for what seemed like hours. _Did I just see a flicker of happiness in his eyes?_

"Don't take that back… please" he let go of my hand, and looked away for a moment, like he was mentally kicking himself or something. Then he turned to face me again. "No one's ever asked me that before"

_No one's ever asked him to be friends with him before?!? I find that hard to believe, but it doesn't look as if he's lying. _I don't know why but I hugged him. He seemed pretty shocked at first because he sort of went rigid, but then after a while he loosened up and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, I was so spaced out that I didn't notice the door opened until I heard a certain best friend of mine scream "KAWAII!!" I jumped out of my skin and Li let go of me as quick as lightning.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan" I said and sped in the door leaving Tomoyo and Li behind, I went straight to the living room and shut the door.

Syaoran's POV

"Konnichi wa Li-kun"

"K…Kon… Konnichi wa Daidouji-san." I answered

"Come on Li-kun you can call my Tomoyo if you like, we're all friends here." she said with a very sweet smile. I can see why my cousin likes her so much. She led me to the living room where Kinomoto was lying on the floor singing along to music channels I couldn't help but stare at her, her voice was like an angels, it strangely relaxed me.

"H…Hai, Tomoyo-san"

"Hai Tomoyo-san??" Kinomoto said, giving me a quizzical look.

"Daidou… I mean Tomoyo-san said I could call her that." I said as I placed my bag on the floor and sat on the sofa near Kinomoto.

"Oh.. Tomoyo-chan? When are the others coming here?"

"In about half an hour, I invited you early in case you were running late"

"What about Li-kun?"

"I asked Li-kun if he would help me set up." Actually she just told me to come here this early, if I had known the others would be here later I wouldn't have come now. _What is Tomoyo up to?_

"Is Eriol-kun really coming?" Kinomoto asked. Her face seemed to light up when she said my cousins name. _She doesn't like my cousin does she? _I don't know why but I felt angry thinking that.

"I'm already here my little cherry blossom" said a smooth male voice by the door. I looked up, my cousin stood there with his arms around Tomoyo. A perfect match I'd say. Both sneaky, cunning and seem a little too innocent at times. My cousin has Jet black hair with electric blue highlights and deep cerulean eyes. When I was in Hong Kong with him, he had his own little fan club in school.

"Eriol-kun!!" Kinomoto screamed and ran up to him and hugged him tightly, like he had died or something.

"There there my cherry blossom, I wasn't gone that long." He calmly got Kinomoto off him, and he looked at me _ please don't say it, please don't say it. _"Ah well if it isn't my cute little cousin" he chuckled _he said it. That's it. _I jumped over the sofa ran up to Hiragiizawa and punched him hard in the face.

"How many times do I have to say, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hiragiizawa just got up and looked at me.

"Oh my god Li-kun how could you do that to your cousin!" Kinomoto said, then Hiragiizawa hit me back. _That shut her up._

"It's nothing to worry about Sakura-chan, this is merely routine." Hiragiizawa said. I growled at him and sat back down.

"Hoe?" She said innocently. _That noise, why does she always make that noise. _Annoyed, I got up again and walked past Tomoyo, I walked around until a maid came up to me.

"Do you need any help sir?" she asked, curtseying

"Hai, can you take me to the kitchen please." I asked bowing

"Hai, of course sir, right this way" not long after I found myself being led from huge double doors, into a room that was pure white, spotless, stainless steel appliances gleaming under the light. _This house is really well looked after. _I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them, _probably just the maid leaving._

"Syao-syao" my eyes widened I swung round and faced the amethyst beauty.

"Don't call me that." I answered

"Why not? You didn't mind it when we were kids."

"That was then, this is now. Anyway I don't think that can really count for much seeing as I didn't even know your real name, eh? Asuka?" I stalked past her and made my way back to the living room to avoid her.

"Would it still have mattered if you knew my real name and background? You didn't even know it was me until I called you Syao-syao." she skipped along beside me. See this is why Hiragiizawa and Tomoyo make a brilliant couple. They both like to annoy me, and unfortunately know too much about me.

"I would've because then at least something in my life would've been real. Now, if you don't mind I'd rather we never talked about this again." I said

"Fine, a new slate sounds good to me too" she said placing her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked

"Everything, can we still be friends?"

"Sure"

"Can I still call you Syao-syao?" she asked sweetly

"Don't push it" I answered before opening the door to the living room to see everyone else had arrived while we were gone. Hiragiizawa went straight to Tomoyo and put his arms around her. I looked around the room, Kinomoto was still lying in the same spot she was before except now she had Chiharu lying down next to her, Naoko and Rika were sitting on the sofa giggling about something. I looked in the corner and Yamazaki was there sitting in the chair stuffing his face.

_One person missing._

"SYAORAAAAAAN!!" a girls voice shrieked behind me. _Never mind. _I suddenly felt a weight land on my back and saw the girl wrap her legs and arms around me.

"I missed you so much cousin" she said burying her face into my neck.

"Hey Meilin" I said with a bored tone.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me? Waaaaa! Syaoran you're so mean!" she said getting off my back and sinking to the floor. I turned and looked down at her.

"Meilin, you know that doesn't work."

"Damn… I forgot about that. Mou, Syaoran you know me too well." she got up and hugged me tightly before moving to Kinomoto.


	2. Fine then take your top off

-1A/N Hey guys, I realised that in the last chapter, I didn't describe Eriol or Meilin so am gonna do that now..

Eriol has deep cerulean eyes and jet black hair with electric blue highlights through it. He has small perky blue ears and a very long blue tail that almost reaches the floor. He also wears glasses.

Meilin has long black hair down to her waist with blood red highlights, she has no ears but a medium length blood red tail that reaches just past her knees. She's slim and has ruby eyes.

Also Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend if you didn't get that in the previous chapter, and Meilin and Eriol used to go to their school but they don't anymore. Anywho on with the story:D

Normal POV

"Sakura-chaaaan!!" Meilin screamed as she leaped on Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"He…Hey Meilin-chan, I…Can't breathe." Sakura gasped under the hold, Meilin realised that she was choking her friends and calmly let go.

"Gomen, gomen, are you okay?" Meilin asked

"Hai I'm fine" Sakura smiled.

Everyone else in the room just ignored the two, this always happened even if they were only separated for a day, except Syaoran of course, everything was still too new. He shrugged it off and sat down on the sofa in between Naoko and Rika. The two girls suddenly went quiet and rigid as he sat there.

Sakura's POV

_What's wrong with Naoko-chan and Rika-chan? Oh my god are they blushing? _I gasped _I don't believe it!_

"Hey Naoko-chan, Rika-chan can I talk to you guys for sec?" I asked, they slowly got up, still blushing like idiots and followed me out the door. They kept looking at the floor the whole way to the kitchen with their hands clasped. We finally reached the kitchen, I sat them down at the breakfast bar, got a drink and sat down myself/

"So…. What's up with you guys?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"What do you mean?" they both asked at the same time.

"You know…. The blushing, quietness and you guys went totally rigid when Li-kun sat down." I gasped "Oh my god you guys like Li-kun!" I exclaimed standing up. I could see them flustering out the corner of my eye.

"We don't like him that much, don't worry he's still yours, we know how much you like him." Rika said panicking

"NANI!!!" I said slamming my drink on the table "I don't like Li-kun like that, geez you guys I was just asking so I could help you if you did."

"Oh" was all that came out their mouths before none other than Syaoran Li came into the kitchen followed by Tomoyo.

"I thought we was going for a new slate, new slate means NO NAME!" I heard Li shout. _What's going on with them two…_

"But it's so kawaii though" just then the kitchen door was about to open. I motioned for Rika and Naoko to hide. As it was a big kitchen we were able to conceal ourselves easily and away from the door. Just then Li and Tomoyo came through the door.

"It's not kawaii at all! It's embarrassing and besides you were Asuka when you called me that, not Tomoyo Daidouji." _Asuka? Did Tomoyo change her name?_

"Hai, I said I was Asuka but I had my reasons! Could you imagine if I went over there running around calling myself Daidouji?" Tomoyo exclaimed grabbing hold of Li arm so he would look at her.

"I just have one question" Li said in a low, cold tone

"Shoot" Tomoyo said letting go of Li's arm

"What was I to you?" Li said looking straight into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, he had such a stern look on his face. _What history do they have together?_

"Everything" I heard Tomoyo reply before she hugged him and ran out the door. I tried to move so I could get a better look at Li's face, but as I moved I kicked something across the floor. _Damn, now he knows I'm here._

Syaoran's POV

I heard something clatter across the floor, I snapped my head round to the direction I heard it come from. I couldn't see anyone but I didn't need to, to know who it was.

"Kinomoto, you know, you're too nosey for your own good?" I said waiting for her to come out

"Hoe? How did you know it was me?" Kinomoto said peeking her head around the side of the fridge.

"Only you out of Rika, Naoko and you would be clumsy enough to kick something." I said folding my arms "Who by the way can come out their hiding places under the table and the empty cupboard in the corner." with that I left the room leaving the three girls with dumbstruck faces.

Sakura's POV

"Come on girls let's go back" I started making for the door, before I went out I turned back to them "Oh and don't worry I won't tell Li-kun about you two." I winked and walked off down the hallway.

As I walked back towards the living room, I went past the conservatory. I decided to go in there for a while and wait for Rika and Naoko to go back first. I looked around at the end of the conservatory there were patio doors leading out to the garden. Making my way to the door, I heard footsteps behind me. _Probably Rika-chan and Naoko-chan going back. _I went outside into the garden. It was very well looked after, the grass was green and cut, the flowers were fresh and lively. I past a large pond filled with little goldfish swimming around and sat myself on a bench.

Looking up at the night sky, I thought about what had happened the past few days. So much seemed to have happened in such a short time. And now this whole thing between Tomoyo and Li couldn't be more confusing. I've known Tomoyo all her life how could she have met Li without me knowing? It doesn't make any sense. _Sigh… unfortunately there's not much I can do._

I could hear them all laughing and talking in the distance _I better go back, hell this is my party I should be enjoying myself! Not sitting by myself outside._

I made it to the living room to see everyone sitting in a large circle, all the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room. Li looked a little bit confused and was scowling at Eriol, Eriol had one arm around Tomoyo's waist as he laughed at something Yamazaki said. Tomoyo was chatting away to Rika and Naoko but kept glancing over at Li from time to time. While Meilin and Chiharu were having a heated discussion about who was the better band. None of them realised I had came into the room until I sat down in the empty space between Li and Meilin.

"Hey Sakura-chan what happened to you? Rika-chan and Naoko-chan came back ages ago!" Meilin asked as she gave me another tight hug.

"Sorry, I went outside for a bit, I suddenly felt a bit light headed but I'm okay now" I answered grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Well as long as you're fine now because we're about to have some fun" Tomoyo exclaimed with a sly grin on her face. Whenever she made that face it always meant trouble for me.

"Hoe…" I tried to hide behind Meilin.

"Don't even think about it Sakura-chan you're playing whether you like it or not. Same goes for everyone else" Tomoyo said looking at everyone square in the eye. All of us just nodded our heads dumbly and sat in silence.

"Alrighty then everyone ready to play truth or dare?" Tomoyo said rubbing her hands together evilly. If I was in Tomoyo's mind right now I bet all I'd hear is manic laughter.

Tomoyo's POV

It was midnight and so far we had Chiharu sing 'Lady Marmalade' with a French accent, Naoko had to give Yamazaki a lap-dance (making Chiharu stop talking to him because he 'enjoyed it too much'), Yamazaki told us what him and Chiharu got up to one day when both of them weren't at school. Meilin lost three items of clothing because she refused to tell us one of her secrets again and again. Rika had to say bad things about all of us non-stop for 2 minutes and Eriol and I had to dance provocatively with each other. The only people left not to have a go was Syao-syao and Sakura.

"Alright Syao-kun it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Meilin asked

"Don't call me Syao-kun" Li answered with a scowl on his face.

"Fine, fine, Syaoran truth or dare?" Meilin corrected herself

"Sigh… truth, I guess" he answered

"Alrighty then, anyone got something they wanna know about Syaoran?" Meilin asked the group.

_Come on Sakura-chan ask him something. _But she kept quiet _Fine then if you won't ask him, I will._

"I got a question for my cute little cousin" _Damn too late, Eriol-kun better not waste this question._

"I'm sure everyone here would like to know this. Especially me, seeing as last time I saw you, you weren't entirely human. So, my cute little cousin, what made you lose your tail?" Eriol asked, I saw everyone look intently at Li. _How stupid can he get, asking something like that! He could've asked something so much better._

Syaoran's POV

_He just had to ask that didn't he? _I looked around at everyone's faces. They were paying so much attention it made my face hot.

"Hmph, no way am I answering that" I folded my arms and turned my head away from everyone. I heard them all moan. _Ha! How could they expect me to tell them something like that._

"Fine then, take your top off." Chiharu said

"Excuse me?" I asked unfolding my arms again

"That's penalty, look at Meilin-chan" Chiharu said, I looked over at Meilin, luckily she was wearing layers so she still had a vest on and underwear.

"Fine" I stood up and pulled my top over my head and threw it to the side of the room.

Sakura's POV

"Fine" Li-kun said, he stood up next to me and pulled his top off and threw it behind me. I couldn't help but stare, he was so tanned and toned, anyone could tell he works out everyday.

Normal POV

All the girls were sitting there staring at Syaoran's body as he sat back down on the floor. He didn't notice until he looked around the room and saw them all looking at him. He flustered and looked away. Eriol was trying to get Tomoyo's attention back on to him, Rika and Naoko blushed and looked at the floor. Chiharu ignored Yamazaki's attempts to get her attention and kept looking at Syaoran. Meilin looked over at Sakura and saw her staring at her cousin with the rest of the girls. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Well Syao-kun's changed since he was a little huh Eriol?" Meilin giggled and shook Sakura to get her to stop staring.

"Hai, perhaps a little too much" Eriol answered.

"Well I think the only person not to have a go is dear little Sakura-chan" Tomoyo pointed out to the group.

"Well Sakura-chan truth or dare?" Rika asked

"Dare" Sakura replied afraid of what they might come up with.

"Don't look so scared Sakura-chan. It's not that bad. All you have to do is sing for us." Naoko said, the girls all grinned like loons, they all knew how embarrassed Sakura got performing in front of people. Not because she was bad or anything, but she always had really bad stage fright.

"S…s…sing?" Sakura barely whispered "What do you want me to sing?"

"Just sing the first song that comes into your head" Tomoyo said

I stood up and went to the middle of the circle, closed my eyes and started to sing the first song that came to mind.

(A/N This song is 'Suteki da ne' by Rikki. I love this song, I think it's really beautiful)

kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni

Oyoida kokoro

kumo ga hakobu ashita ni

hazunda koe

tsuki ga yureru kagami ni

furueta kokoro

hoshi ga nagare koboreta

yawarakai namida

suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

Kimi no machi ie ude no naka

sono mune

karada azuke

yoi ni magire

yumemiru

kaze wa tomari kotoba wa

yasashii maboroshi

kumo wa yabure ashita wa

tooku no koe

tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo

nagareta kokoro

hoshi ga yurete koboreta

kakusenai namida

suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

Kimi no machi ie ude no naka

sono kao

sotto furete

asa ni tokeru

yumemiru

The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words

The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future

The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror

The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands

I do so want to go,

To your city, your house, into your arms.

That heart,

held within your body

In those confusing nights

I dream

The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion

The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice

The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror

The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden.

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands

I do so want to go,

To your city, your house, into your arms.

That face,

A soft touch,

Dissolving into morning,

I dream.

Syaoran's POV

I was shocked, I couldn't believe she could sing like that. _Her voice was so angelic and calm. It was so relaxing._

She stopped singing and opened her eyes. You could tell she was nervous singing in front of everyone, she gave a little bow when they all burst into applause and sat back down next to me.

"Well, I'm pooped, I don't know about you guys but I'm turning in, besides I'm getting really without my clothes" Meilin said as she got up and gathered her clothes, she turned and waved to us and went out the door.

Half an hour later all of us were spread out in piles of sleeping bags across Tomoyo's bedroom floor. The guys were on one side and the girls were on the other. I saw that Hiragiizawa and Yamazaki went to sleep pretty fast, Meilin was already asleep when we came up. The girls gossiped for a while before they all fell asleep as well. I rolled over in my sleeping bag and looked at the clock, 3:04am.

To be honest it was still a mystery even to me why I agreed to come here, these guys seem to already think of me a friend. It's strange, I don't think I've ever been excepted this fast without having to prove my self-worth before-hand.

_If they knew, would they still treat me like their best friend?_

Sakura's POV

I suddenly woke up with a jolt. _That dream again._

_Flashback_

_Walking down the river-side, towards the pier. A shadowed figure was standing at the of the pier, staring out at the horizon. Suddenly the figure stood up and turned to face me. Cold amber eyes pierced through me. The figure had no cat-like features, but then giant black wings spread from the figures back._

"_Sakura"_

"_Help me… please…. Only you can save me"_

"_I need you…. Please"_

_Suddenly the figure appeared in front of me, I could see all of Li's features except they seemed ….wrong. He still had his messy chestnut hair, but his skin was pale and his face was gaunt, his amber eyes shone as the moonlight hit them. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug._

"_Don't leave me…"_

_End of flashback_

I sat up and looked at the clock. 4:36am. _Great, just great. I can't sleep now, forget it I'm going in the garden to clear my head. _I stood up slowly to not make too much noise, looking round I saw everyone was fast asleep. I crept between the sleeping bags trying not to step on anyone. When I got near the door I saw that Li wasn't in his sleeping bag. _Maybe he went to the toilet or something._

I dragged myself along the hallway and the stairs. As I reached the garden I sat on the bench near the pond where I was sitting earlier. Looking up I saw a full moon and a night sky covered with bright stars.

_Crack_

I snapped my head round and saw Li standing behind me looking up at the sky. His eyes seemed to cloud over when he spotted the full moon.

Syaoran's POV

I saw Kinomoto sitting by herself outside as I was walking back upstairs after getting a drink from the kitchen. I wondered if she was okay so I stepped outside to check. I saw her gazing up at the sky, and I looked up I noticed that it was a full moon tonight. I just stood there staring at it. The moon seemed so big tonight.

_Crack_

Snapped out of my trance I realised I stepped on a twig, looking forward I saw Kinomoto looking at me.

"Li-kun? What are you doing out here?" she asked tilting her head to the side, ears perked up.

"I could ask you the same question" I answered sitting myself down next to her.

"Well I asked first" Kinomoto said poking her tongue out at me. _How childish can she get? She looks pretty cute though. Nani? BAKA stop thinking like that!_

"I saw you and wondered if you were okay" I blurted out _Damn it! I wasn't supposed to say that._

"Really?" she seemed pretty shocked but regained herself "Well, I'm fine just can't sleep is all." she answered simply.

"Another dream?"

"Hai, even longer then the one last night." she got up and walked over to the pond, she crouched down and started playing with the water.

"What happened this time?" I asked trying not to sounds too interested.

"You were begging me not to leave" she stopped playing with the water and sat on the floor, she wrapped her tail around her waist and leaned back against the bench looking up at the sky. "You held me so… tightly, as if you were afraid to let go" she whispered.

I wasn't sure what to say, I glanced down at her, she looked so beautiful just sitting there, emerald eyes gazing at the night sky, the full moon reflected in her eyes. Her auburn hair flowing serenely in the wind. _Kirei…_

There was no point even trying to stop my thoughts, I knew it wouldn't work but I couldn't bring myself to look away either.

"Li-kun?" the sweet voice snapped me back into reality.

"Hai?" she got up off the floor and sat next to me again. She turned to face me.

"We're friends now right?" she asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Right…"

"Can I call you Syaoran-kun?"

"If you want to"

"Really? Yatta! You can call me Sakura-chan then" _Why is she so happy over something so trivial? _

"H…Hai Kino- I mean Sakura." When I said her name, her entire face lit up, she suddenly hugged me out of no where. After a while a hugged her back and we stayed like that until I left her get heavier, I drew back a bit and saw that she fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't have the heart to wake her up and tell her to get off me, so I just left her where she was. Not long after I fell asleep myself.

If you looked out one of the windows of the house, you'd see two people on the bench by the pond, and small girl with a serene face fast asleep on the shoulder of a young man, who's arms were wrapped around her protectively.


	3. Pond diving

-1A/N Hey guys I'm back!! I know it's been a while gomen gomen gomen but I was totally busy with mocks and everything. Forgive me?? YAY anyway I realised I've been using Japanese words without telling you guys what they mean so here goes

Otou-san Father

Okaa-san Mother

Onii-chan Big Brother

Gomenasai/gomen Sorry

Arigatou Thank you

Kirei Pretty

Kawaii Cute

If I missed anything out tell me hokay? Anyway on with the story!!

Disclaimer - I do not own card captor sakura or any of the characters in this story CLAMP does so please don't sue

-

-

-

-

-

Syaoran's POV

A cold breeze swept over my face, my eyes fluttered open looking around my surroundings. I could feel a weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Kino.. I mean Sakura lying on me, curled up on the bench with her face buried into my chest. I could feel her heartbeat against mine, her arms were wrapped around my waist. _She seems so relaxed, undisturbed, peaceful. It's so…. Calming. _

I could hear noises coming from inside the house. _The others must be waking up. _I looked down at Sakura, I didn't want to wake her up when she looked so serene.

Sakura's POV

_Mmm… so warm. Wait a minute why am I outside? _I asked myself finally waking up from my deep slumber. I slowly lifted my head up. _Did I… fall asleep out here? How come I'm so warm? _

"Finally… you're awake. Do you mind getting off me now?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of intense amber eyes. I gasped

"Syaoran?!? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Gomen, gomen, gomen" I pushed myself away from him, but I pushed too hard and fell off the bench, I couldn't get my footing I felt myself falling backwards. I saw Syaoran try to catch me before I fell but he wasn't fast enough.

_Splash_

Tomoyo's POV

When I woke up I saw that Sakura-chan's and Syao-syao's sleeping bags were empty. I was just about to grab my camcorder and try and find them when the door opened to reveal Syaoran carrying a very wet Sakura bridal style into the room.

Sakura's POV

Yep that's right, when I pushed myself away from Syaoran I fell into the pond. It was soooo embarrassing!

_Flashback_

"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran shout as he tried to reach for my hand to stop me from falling. But it was too late.

_Splash_

"Sakura? Sakura! Are you okay?" his eyes showed…. Concern? He held out his hand, I grabbed hold of it and pulled myself out of the pond. _Thank god it's a shallow pond. _I pulled myself up and fell onto Syaoran.

"Itai!" I yelled. Syaoran wrapped his arms around me to keep me stable.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I…I…Think I twisted my ankle. I'm okay I can walk." I pulled myself together and let go of Syaoran's hand, I tried to walk away but I stumbled and almost fell over but Syaoran caught me. He held me tightly.

"Sakura, please, you can't walk with your ankle like that, you'll only make it worse"

_End of flashback_

By that time everyone had woken up and saw Syaoran carrying me and questions starting flying. I told them what happened and they all rushed over to help me thinking I was in some serious pain or something. I mean, it was only a twisted ankle.

Syaoran walked over to Tomoyo-chan's bed and placed me down gently. He sat down on the floor next to me, his eyes weren't as intense as they usually are, they were soft but filled with worry and.. Guilt? He pushed some of my hair behind my ear and caressed my face.

Syaoran's POV

_God, this is all my fault. Wait… why do I care so much and why am I being so gentle towards her?._

I quickly pulled my hand back and got up and walked to the chair in the corner of the floor then hastily sat down. I looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at me weirdly as if I grew a second head or something. I just gave them a cold stare and looked at the floor.

Sakura's POV

Everyone crowded around the bed fussing over my ankle. Rika-chan and Naoko-chan went to the kitchen to get some wet towels to stop my ankle swelling, Yamazaki-kun and Eriol-kun went out to buy something for breakfast. So it was just me, Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Meilin-chan and Syaoran-kun left in the room.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan why don't we get the stuff ready for tonight?" Chiharu asked making her way to the door.

"Ready for what?" I asked

"Don't worry about that now Sakura-chan just get better okay? And Syao-kun don't let her out of the room, she needs to rest. Come one Tomo-chan let's go." Meilin said dragging a worried Tomoyo out of the room and down the hall.

I looked over to the corner of the room, Syaoran still had his head hung low, staring intently at the floor.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran's POV

"Syaoran-kun?" a sweet voice asked. I lifted my head up to see Sakura sitting up on the bed, her sparkling emerald eyes clearly showed she was worried about me. I forced a small smile to try and assure her I was okay, but she just pulled a strange face. She obviously didn't buy my attempt.

I mentally slapped myself and made my way to the side of the bed. Her eyes never left me as I moved beside her. I don't know why but when I sat down I placed my hand on hers.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you okay? You're acting strange." Sakura said she held onto my hand tightly, her ears perked up as she tilted her head to the side.

"I…I-I'm sorry" I choked out "I..It was my fault" I blushed

"Hoe?" She giggled _why is she giggling? _"Syao you're so cute when you blush" She giggled again, I could feel myself getting redder. "It wasn't your fault, I'm just clumsy, don't worry about it so much it's just a twisted ankle. I didn't know you cared so much Syao." I blushed again at the nickname, normally I'd be shouting at the person who'd call me that but the way she said it, it sounded… right.

Then I did something that confused and shocked the both of us. I dropped her hand and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly against me.

"Syao…" She breathed out

"Shh…" I hushed, I pulled back and stared at her. _She's so beautiful… her auburn hair, her perky brown eyes, her deep emerald eyes…. Green… my favourite colour. _I felt pulled towards her, I couldn't stop my self. Before I knew it, we were millimetres apart, I could feel her breathing. I placed my hand on her cheek and leaned in until our lips met. I closed my eyes and felt her kiss me back. After a while I broke the kiss. I saw her eyes widen with shock, her eyes searching for a reason.

I didn't know what to do, I had a sudden rush of emotions, I just had to get out of there. So I did. I dropped my hand and ran.


	4. Why Syaoran's tailless

-1Hey guys! That's right I'm back already hehe the last chapter was pretty short compared to the others gomen I'll make it up to you with this chapter! I'm going to make it the longest one yet. Plus I think the last one focused on S+S and their fluff a bit too much and I've been ignoring the cliffys of the story.

Anyway on with the story!

-

-

-

-

-

Syaoran's POV

I kept running as fast as I could without looking back, I had no idea what came over me. _I'm never like that, not since… that day._ I shook my head to rid myself of those memories. I finally came to a stop and realised I was totally lost. _Why does she have to have such a huge house?._

I turned around taking in my surroundings. It was a large room, like all the others in this mansion, but the walls were a deep violet colour, completely contrasted with the neutral colours of the whole house. There was a desk in the far corner with small wooden chair in front of it, there were camcorders, laptops, printers and every bit of technology imaginable on that desk. _Must be a room Tomoyo uses for her 'projects'._ Three out of the four walls were covered with photos, awards, ribbons and newspaper cuttings.

My eyes scanned all of the photos until I saw one particular photo. It looked a bit dated. There was a girl with short violet hair just touching her shoulders with little silver ears poking through her hair, standing next to a boy with messy brown hair with black cat ears one perked up the other flopping over. They were standing there with their arms around each others waist with huge smiles one their faces.

_It's me… and Asuka, I mean Tomoyo. I can't believe it's actually her._

I was just about to reach out and touch the photo when..

"Ahem"

My head shot round to find myself looking at quizzical amethyst eyes.

"You really are her" I murmured

"That's right, I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun but you have to understand why…"

"I know why!" I yelled, I could feel the anger building up inside me just thinking about the past.

"No you don't!" she screamed "You have no idea…" she said weakly I could tell she was nearly crying. My heart wrenched, I hate seeing girls cry.

"I had to lie to you, I didn't want to, but I had to" she started to approach me.

"So.. Everything was just.. A lie?" I stammered

"NO!" tears started to fall from her eyes "No… you was everything to me. I hated that I couldn't tell you my real name. That's the only thing I lied to you about. My name. Everything else was real, I swear it." she was coming ever closer to me, I wanted to run but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me move.

"Our meeting, our friendship… my feelings. They were all real." she was just a few steps away from me now.

"Why… why couldn't I know your name?"

"I… I-I can't tell you that" I scoffed I'd had enough of this, I made my way to the door when I felt her grab hold of my arm.

"Let go of me" I said dangerously

"Please, Syaoran-kun listen to me" I sighed

"Fine" I walked back and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Syaoran I can't tell you why" I was about to get up but she said "at least not yet anyway. Please don't be mad with me. I don't think I can stand you being mad with me for so long again."

"I was only like that because you up and left me without so much as a goodbye. What was I supposed to do, welcome you back with open arms and a smile on my face?" I spat

"No… g- gomenasai I wasn't given time to. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you through…"

"Don't give me that crap! You wasn't there because you didn't care, if you really loved me the way you said you did, you would've found a way to be there!" I shouted, I was on my feet by this time only a small step away from her face. I loomed over her with a cold glare fixed upon my face.

"I would've been there if I could, but I couldn't!"

"That's bull!"

"I thought you died!" by now she was crying hysterically and started punching my chest. I held both her wrists and pulled them down to her sides. I towered over her and looked deep into her teary amethyst eyes.

"I did die" I pushed her hands away from me and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Sakura's POV

_Why did he run away?_

I heard someone open the door, I perked up thinking it was Syaoran coming back.

"Hey Saks, how's the ankle doing?" Yamazaki said coming through the door followed by Eriol carrying a tray of food.

"Here you go my little cherry blossom, breakfast in bed" Eriol said placing the tray on my lap, grinning like a loon.

"Guys I'm fine really, I can get up you know" I replied

"Now now Sakura-chan you're not going anywhere until Tomo-chan says you can" I heard Meilin say creeping into the room. "Speaking of Tomoyo-chan where is she? She was supposed to come with me and Chiharu but when we turned a corner she disappeared."

"Hmph, she ditched us, so we'd do all the work. Where's Li-kun?" Chiharu asked suddenly appearing in the room and sitting on the bed.

All of us sat there thinking where they could be, we all unconsciously fiddled with our cat ears while thinking.

"Hey I can't do that!" Meilin whined

"Huh? What are you talking about Mei-chan?" Rika and Naoko came back holding wet towels, They came over to me and placed the wet towels over my ankle, the coldness was very relieving.

"I miss my cat ears" Meilin thought out loud "Did I just say that? Ehehe…" she laughed nervously

"Meilin what-" Rika started but just then Syaoran burst into the room and slammed the door harshly behind him, making everyone the room jump.

"Syao-kuuuun, what's wrong?" Meilin asked being the only one daring enough to talk. But all she got was an icy glare for an answer. He stalked across the room and sat down in the chair in the corner hanging his head so his messy chestnut bangs covered his icy amber eyes.

Everyone looked at everyone else confused and uneasy.

"Syaoran? Do you know where Tomoyo-chan is?" Eriol asked

"I'm right here" everyone turned to face the door, seeing the violet haired girl standing in the doorway with puffy eyes and shaking slightly.

"Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong?" Eriol ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's n… n-nothing I'm fine" She sighed "Everyone I need your help to set up Kura's big surprise" she winked at me " Come on guys and girls to the living room!" she announced

"Tomoyo-chan are you sure you're okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it, come one everyone. Kura stay where you are and DON'T MOVE!" she said firmly before leaving followed by everyone else. Then it was just me and Syaoran in the room again. I moved the tray of cold food from my lap and slowly got up from the bed.

I started to walk to Syaoran, I stumbled a bit at first because my ankle still hurt a bit but I bit the pain back and carried on.

I kneeled down in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head up, his eyes widened seeing me so close.

Syaoran's POV

I felt someone in front of me, and hands upon my shoulders encouraging me to lift up my head. As I looked up I saw that it was Sakura who was kneeling in front of me. My eyes widened. _She's so beautiful…_I mentally slapped myself _why must I think about her like this? _

"What do you want Kinomoto" I saw her flinch, I didn't mean to sound that harsh.

"I… I-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Syaoran-kun, I know you didn't mean it." she said with a gentle smile on her lips, I could tell she was trying to hide how hurt she was.

"Sakura I'm sorry"

"Syao-kun I told you it's okay" I looked down at the floor again

"Syao-kun look at me" I turned my head away from her

"Syao-kun please… look at me" I looked up

"We're friends right?" she asked, I just stayed silent losing myself in her emerald pools. "Right?" her voice was wavering.

"H… Hai…" I answered

"I don't know what's gotten you so upset and I don't know what's happened to you in the past. But I just want you to know that, no matter what, I am here for you, now and forever okay? I'm not asking you to tell me your life story because I know that you won't tell me" I scoffed "But… if you ever need anybody to rely on, talk to without anything getting any further I'm right here whenever you need me. I promise you that."

She took her hands off my shoulders, brushed the bangs away from my face and smiled brightly. Then she leaned in closer to me.

"I promise" she whispered in my ear. She got up and left the room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_Does she really mean that? I mean, I know she did I could see it in her eyes but can she really keep that promise? Maybe… she could be the one that I could finally open up to?_

"You two are getting pretty close huh?"

My head shot up to see Tomoyo standing in the doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me Syao-syao. I'm not stupid. You like Kura don't you?"

"What's it to you?" I murmured trying to dismiss her

"I knew you would. Sakura's perfect for you." she moved from the doorway and sat on the bed facing me. "Did you really… die?"

"Do you think I would lie about something like that?" angry flared inside me

"No that's not what I meant I just-"

"In case you didn't notice I don't have my black tail anymore."

"I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong then didn't you? When you left me alone in China by myself. The people you were 'protecting' me from found my family. I had to sit there, in the closet concealing myself so they wouldn't find me, watching them attack and murder my entire family. My father was first, he fought back against them at first but there was too many of them, they surrounded him and took him down. I could hear my mother and sisters screaming in the next room. I heard a series of gunshots mingled with their screams of pain. My father was shot right in between the eyes in front of me, blood was everywhere, I wanted to scream, cry, I wanted to run out of my hiding place and attack the men killing my family. After they finished massacring my family they raided the house looking for the one they came for. Me."

"Syao-"

"After 10 minutes of watching them raid my house and watching my fathers blood ever pouring out of his lifeless body. They found me. One of the men stepped forward kicking my fathers body on his way. I was filled with rage, sadness and guilt I just wanted to kill them all where they stood, but I was only young and unarmed I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. They all just looked at me with smirks on their faces. They enjoyed it, every single second of it. They found pleasure in killing them. The man held up a gun pointing straight at my head. Before I could even blink he pulled the trigger. A lead bullet straight through my skull, killing me almost instantly."

"Syaoran-"

"I… I-I woke up surrounded by doctors and nurses trying their hardest to save my life. I was dead for approximately 6 minutes. The sights I saw in those terrifying 6 minutes were indescribable. The emotions I felt were so overwhelming. It was a miracle that I survived. I came here, to Japan, a human. I lost my ears because I lost my family, I lost my tail because I lost my life. I was the most known teenager in the world. Everything hit the papers and soon as I woke up." I felt a tear stream down my face, I wiped it away, but they wouldn't stop coming. My heart wrenched and I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands.

Tomoyo kneeled down beside me, wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly against herself. I let it all out.

After a while I pulled myself together and let go of Tomoyo. I rubbed my eyes roughly and stood up.

"Syaoran?" my head whipped around in the direction of the voice

"Sakura…" I whispered, I stalked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist tightly and laid my head on her shoulder. Her arms made their way around my neck.

Sakura's POV

I could see Tomoyo kneeling on the floor by the bed looking up at me and Syaoran. _Why is she on the floor?_

"Sakura…" he… whimpered? _What's going on in here?_

I tried to pull back but he was holding onto me so tightly that I couldn't.

"Please… Sakura just… hold me… for a little while"


End file.
